Why Wii?
by Grubby
Summary: John versus Gravemind in a battle. Will the Xbox 360 own the crappy Wii? Find out. Rated T for language and for crude humour. Also the story is over now, with a new last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Why Wii?

Note: These views in this story DEFINATELY reflects my views.

Chapter 1. Wii Sucks

John (the masterchief) is very content with his Xbox 360. He loves playing as himself, fighting the convenant and stuff. Arbiter was a PS3 fan, and Gravemind was a Wii fan.

John respected the PS3, but the Wii? FUCK NO.

He saw Gravemind use the controller, swinging it to slice a monkey into the bits. When gravemind needed to "wii wii", he dropped the controller, which caused mario to fall down, making him lose the game.

"Here's a bucket to wii on" said John.

"Thanks," said Gravemind. "Hey!"

John got out a link cable, and linked the Wii to the Xbox 360 to have a duel. Mario vs. John.

Gravemind couldn't see a thing because of the crappy graphics, and John saw everything in HD, so he stuck his energy sword into Mario's crotch.

"Pwnzor" said John.

Gravemind tried to pick up a mushroom using the motion sensing, but he couldn't because the motion sensing detected the fast finger movement of John, and Gravemind dropped the mushroom.

"Damn, the Wii sucks" said Gravemind.

John nodded.

Note: Go ahead and flame me if you are offended, but please leave a review. I will update this soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Wii?

Chapter 2. Game Library

Note: Thanks for the good reviews, Wii sucks, and Xbox 360 owns it.

John went to EB games with Gravemind. They all looked for their own console's games. John got dead rising and stuff, but Gravemind got crappy games like Excite Truck, and Cars. Also those stupid Mario games.

"Hey, what games did you get?" asked John.

"Some stupid kiddy games like Cars and Mario Galaxy," replied Gravemind. "You're so lucky you get those cool games, I wish the Wii had dead rising too."

"Nintendo does not have third-party developer support." said John. "That's why they have those crappy games."

Gravemind sighed, and handed the cash to the cashier.

John eagerly took his games, and they jumped into the warthog. John took the wheel, and they drove all the way back home.

They went home, and immediately turned on their consoles. John slipped his beautiful Dead Rising DVD into the drive, and Gravemind slipped in an ugly, small disc into the weak drive.

They played their games, and suddenly, Gravemind burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" asked John.

"My hand hurts, and the gameplay and graphics sucks!" replied Gravemind.

"It's ok Gravemind, one day you will have enough money to buy a PS3 or an Xbox 360."

"Really? I should sell this crap soon."

"Yea, you should."

Note: Sorry for the short length of my chapters, I've run out of my creative juice. More chapters soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Wii?**

**Chapter 3. Motion Sensing **

**Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, even the people who hates the Xbox 360. The thing that amuses me is that people say that the Xbox wouldn't be sucessful without Halo, which is true. But what's so bad about that? Halo is an awesome game, so? I still hate the Wii, but I respect the people who like it, because they have their own opinions, like me. Thank you Samurai Naruto, Great Beaver, Bart Simpson 628, Gunnery Sarge, mr. silly boy, and Shadow Gravemind for expressing your opinions. Also I don't hate Nintendo, I love the DS and stuff, but I hate the Wii.**

John decided that he will play excitetruck with Gravemind. They held the edge of their controllers, and steered it like that, but they could barely see a thing because of the crappy graphics. Also, the controls were freaking messed up, it was hard to move the controller around to steer. The controls were just too crappy. They also tried Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The motion sensing didn't work in that, so they used the classic controller, omg, why pay good money to buy a thing that has crappy graphics to play a stupid fighting game?

John's wrists were tired from moving around and stuff, so he got angry.

"Die Wii!" growled John.

John sliced the Wii into two with his sword.

"Yay!" yelled Gravemind.

"Here's the money to buy a _real_ system." said John, handing him $400.

Gravemind and John happily hopped all the way to Best Buy where they bought the 360 with Dead Rising, G.R.A.W., and many other games!

Note: This has got to be the most crappiest story I wrote ever in my life, but oh well. I hoped you have enjoyed this story.


End file.
